


Underneath It All

by clandestine_xo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine_xo/pseuds/clandestine_xo
Summary: They were two ships passing in the night, meeting for a brief and intense moment. And here he is, grasping at straws, hoping their hearts finally crash -- and it will last.





	Underneath It All

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 19  
>  **Summary:** (PROMPT) chanyeol hanging out a lot these days..then he has schedule at singapore then he goes to a concert with sehun the next day hes out again.....kyungsoo told himself that he doesnt mind not having chanyeol around at the dorm..."chanyeol has his own life too" but he cant help but to miss chanyeol and his presence. (Non au where kyungsoo just misses chanyeol a lot that he gets insecure about their 'friendship')  
>  **Warnings:** smut  
>  **Notes:** This sort of got away. >.< Dear prompter, I hope I managed to live up to your expectations, even if I did take some liberties with the prompt.

He opens his eyes to greet another day, arms stretching and body twisting in ways that make his joints pop. He still feels tired, but he can’t afford to be lazy given the circumstances. He turns to his side, hoping to wish his roommate a good morning, only to find the other bed empty and untouched. A sigh leaves his lips before he could stop it. It’s not like the situation is new to him.

Sometimes he feels like they’re not even in the same group, much less in each other’s lives anymore. It almost seems like a different lifetime when they used to spend every waking moment together. Now, the schedules are different. When one’s free, the other isn’t. But while there are days when both of them could rest, times when he thinks they could have to catch up, it seems the other can’t wait to get away from him.

His manager reminds him on the way to the company that three members are in Singapore for an endorsement. He finds out later that two plan on attending a music festival just hours after they return. And he wonders, why isn’t he the one going instead?

The question lingers in his head for a long time, pushing his other thoughts away and wanting an answer any way he can get it. So he waits patiently, sitting in a dark room and praying for the door to open soon enough.

It’s nearly two in the morning when his roommate walks in, smelling of sweat and cigarette smoke, and of someone’s unfamiliar cologne.

“Welcome back.”

The other jumps back, gasping in surprise. “Fucking hell, Kyungsoo,” he says, hands above his heart. “Why are you still awake? You have practice tomorrow, don’t you?”

“Not until late afternoon,” he replies. “And I just couldn’t sleep, I guess.”

He gets a curious look then a shrug before the tall male walks straight to the bathroom without another word. His face falls, frown deepening at how the other dismissed him just like that. Again, he waits, thankfully only for a matter of minutes this time.

“Can we talk?”

“Kyungsoo, I’m tired,” he groans. “Can we do this later?”

“When exactly is later?” he presses. “You’ll just sleep the whole day. When you wake, I’ll be at the company. When I come back, you’re gone. What other time can we do this but now, Chanyeol?”

The taller male has always had a face that openly shows emotions, and this time was no different. The singer can see the frustration in his entire stance, hands on his hips, head tilted upwards, and jaw tense, as if there’s a silent war against himself to keep under control. When he finally turns his gaze to the small boy, it’s one of resignation.

Chanyeol goes to sit on his bed, leaning forward with elbows against his knees, eyes looking straight at him. “What do you want to talk about?”

For all the things Kyungsoo thought of discussing, not a single idea comes to him. He wonders if they could go back to the way things were, if he did anything wrong, if they were even still friends. But he never manages to utter a word, letting several beats of silence pass between them.

“What’s the point of wanting to talk when you don’t actually do it?” Chanyeol asks with a dark chuckle. “If you have nothing to say, then I’m going to sleep.”

“Are we okay?” Kyungsoo blurts out, making the other stop midway into slipping underneath the covers.

“What?”

It’s then that the floodgates open, the singer letting as much as he can out in between breaths. He talks about noticing the other pulling farther and farther away, about how much it hurts when he’s not taken into consideration, about how he feels like he’s losing years’ worth of friendship over a conflict he knows nothing about. He admits to feeling jealous that he travels with Taewoo to destinations they once spoke of visiting together, that he drags Sehun around to music festivals but doesn’t even give him an invite, that he drives Baekhyun around in his car when he hasn’t had the chance to sit in it even when parked. “Do I mean that little to you now?”

“Now you know how I feel.”

Chanyeol’s tone takes him aback, words dying in his throat at how hurt the other sounded.

“There was a time I kept calling for you,” the rapper starts, “but you kept ignoring me over a new script. I can understand that, but you do the same thing even when you’re just watching a cartoon or a movie. I couldn’t really accept that you didn’t care enough to scoot over and let me watch with you.”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes in shame, regretting how easily he pushed the other aside back then.

“I snuck out one time and managed to go home to my parents while riding the subway,” Chanyeol continues. “I was so surprised that no one recognized me, and I wanted to tell you about it. I wanted to try doing it again and maybe stop at that one restaurant we used to go to when we were still trainees. But you were always out with other people, friends you made as an actor, seniors I’m no match for. I felt like you left me behind for something better, and you didn’t have any space for me anymore.”

He wanted to say that it wasn’t the case, that Chanyeol means more to him than he could ever put into words.

“I got tired of waiting for you to notice me, Soo,” the tall male confesses, finally looking back up at the singer, tears filling his eyes. “I didn’t want to hear about someone else referring to you as someone precious or calling you the love of his life. I didn’t want to know how many fancy dinners you go to without me. I didn’t want to see you forgetting about me.”

“So you wanted to forget me first.” It’s not a question, but rather a realization. Everything he’s been feeling about Chanyeol were things the rapper had already gone through with him. But while he chooses to wallow with the slights, the tall male chose to move on.

“You still don’t get it,” Chanyeol says with a weak chuckle.

“No, I totally understand,” Kyungsoo insists. “It’s okay.”

“Do you realize how hard it is to erase nearly ten years of your life?” the rapper asks, getting out of his bed and making his way over in front of the other, crouching so their gazes are leveled. “Your name’s written underneath my skin. And no matter how hard I try, I can’t get it out.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes water as Chanyeol continues to speak. He listens about the other’s travels, how he thinks the small boy will like a certain meal and how he’ll try his hardest to recreate it at home for the two of them to enjoy. He revels at the idea that the rapper will go to a concert and can’t help but imagine his voice singing over whatever music is playing. He blushes as his longtime friend paints a scene about driving with no particular destination in mind, listening to him hum over the radio, and stealing glances and kisses at every red light.

Without a second thought, Kyungsoo flings himself into the other’s arms, muffling a sob against the tall male’s neck. He cries through his apologies as Chanyeol repeatedly tells him that everything will be fine, feeling lips softly press against the side of his head. When it becomes evident that the cries won’t stop, Chanyeol gently pushes him away, palms cupping his cheeks with thumbs wiping away at tears. In a bold move, the rapper swoops in, lips capturing his in a kiss.

He stiffens at the first press of a warm mouth against his own, but quickly relaxes and kisses back. He feels boneless as Chanyeol expertly guides him through the motions, angling his head for better access, tongue swiping at the seam of his lips asking for entry. Kyungsoo gives in, moaning as Chanyeol’s tongue strokes at his own.

It was all too soon before Chanyeol drew back, breath fanning against the singer’s cheek, gaze still intent at his mouth. “I’ve wanted to do that for years, just so you know,” he confesses, thumb tracing Kyungsoo’s bottom lip. “I was resigned to the idea that I’d never get the chance to.”

Kyungsoo shivers at the thought, ashamed at how far he’s pushed the other away to have such notions in his head. He gasps as a quick peck lands on his lips, eyes focusing on Chanyeol who now sports some mischief back in his eyes.

“I know you,” he teases. “You’re not allowed to wallow in sad thoughts after I gave you the best makeout session of your life.”

Kyungsoo balks, slapping at Chanyeol’s chest as soon as he recovers. “Aren’t you being too full of yourself?” he scolds.

The rapper smirks, expression still full of mirth. “Want me to do it again and prove that I’m right?”

Kyungsoo’s laugh fills the room, lifting all tensions that nearly drowned them earlier. Chanyeol, for all his boundless energy, decides that it’s a good idea to tackle him, the two of them landing on the singer’s bed in a heap of tangled limbs. He gathers the other in his arms, tucking the smaller boy’s head right under his chin, one hand entwined with Kyungsoo’s right over his heart. Chanyeol sighs, eyes closing in contentment, halfway ready to succumb to dreamland.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo whispers into his neck.

Chanyeol rears his head back, making a futile attempt to look at the other in question. “What for?”

“For pushing you away,” comes the reply. “For making you think that I had no time for you, or that you didn’t matter, or anything else that made you feel insignificant.”

Chanyeol gives him a wistful smile. “If you’re apologizing, then I’m sorry too,” he says. “But can we agree on something?” he asks, pausing as he waits for affirmation. “We move past that after tonight. We’ll chalk it up to both of us having a temporary lapse of insanity, because let’s be real, who could resist me?”

“Will you stop?” Kyungsoo says, pinching the rapper’s side.

Chanyeol just snickers before swooping in for another kiss. He only meant for a quick peck, only to press deeper when Kyungsoo’s hands find purchase on his chest, fists clenching a handful of cloth as if it was a lifeline.

Chanyeol’s hands map out Kyungsoo’s body, palms warming every plane and curve, sensations making their hearts beat wildly. Chanyeol moves, forcing Kyungsoo under him, the smaller boy spreading his thighs to accommodate the other’s larger form. They moan simultaneously as their hips make contact, both already half hard.

Chanyeol pulls away from the kiss, only to mouth his way down the other’s neck. Kyungsoo arches upwards, body moving on instinct to chase after the friction he longs for. He gasps as the taller male mirrors his action with a downward grind, a particular hard thrust promising more to come.

“I want you so much,” Chanyeol whispers against his throat, open-mouthed kisses stirring more heat and want between them.

“Take me,” Kyungsoo says breathily.

Chanyeol stiffens above him, lips stopping their exploration of the singer’s neck at the words. “Don’t push it,” he groans.

“I want it,” Kyungsoo whines, legs wrapping around the other’s waist, pressing their erections even closer.

“I don’t want to rush into this and have you regret it,” Chanyeol sighs.

There’s a sadness in his tone that breaks Kyungsoo’s heart, knowing he was responsible for making the rapper feel that way.

“Look at me,” he says, commanding. He waits until Chanyeol finally raises his head to look him straight in the eye, downtrodden gaze further strengthening Kyungsoo’s resolve. “I want this,” he starts, voice turning soft as his fingertips dance across the tall male’s cheek. “I want you. I want both of us to feel exactly what it means to be together. I won’t regret this. I promise.”

Chanyeol eyes are searching, looking for any trace of a lie. He heaves a deep breath when he finds nothing but sincerity, restraint crumbling into pieces. His response is a crashing of lips, tongue forcing its way into Kyungsoo’s mouth, desperate. His hands grasp at the smaller boy’s hips, a strong grip that he knows will leave bruises. He feels his cock twitch at the thought that he’s leaving marks on his new lover. His Kyungsoo. He ruts harder, reveling in every sigh, gasp, and moan he pulls from the other.

Getting rid of each other’s clothes becomes mad rush of clumsiness and tangled limbs, both eager to quench their lust.

“Please,” Kyungsoo whines as he feels the cool air against his bare skin. “I need you now.”

Chanyeol blindly reaches up to Kyungsoo’s bedside table, easily finding the tub of Vaseline he knew was always there. He’s somewhat thankful that their jobs required such products to always be on hand, even if it wasn’t meant to be used this way.

“Remind me to get lube next time,” he grumbles. “But this will do for now.”

“Don’t pretend like you’ve never listened to me when I used that for other things,” Kyungsoo says, a dark chuckle passing through his lips.

“Careful,” Chanyeol says, fingers dipping into the cream with a salacious grin. “You’re beginning to sound like me.”

“Quit stalling.”

Kyungsoo’s breath hitches as he feels Chanyeol’s forefinger trace his opening, bracing himself for the intrusion.

“Relax,” the taller male coos. He nuzzles against Kyungsoo’s neck as he slowly pushes his finger in. He grits his teeth at how tight the other was. He wanted so badly to feel that warmth wrapped around his aching cock.

Chanyeol prepares him with such care, finger going in and out in a gentle pace, making his body go lax. As soon as Kyungsoo looked and felt pliant enough, he inserts a second finger – pushing, scissoring, pulling his hole into a delicious stretch.

“You feel so fucking tight,” Chanyeol growls. “I can’t wait to feel you squeeze my cock. I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Kyungsoo moans at each dirty word that leaves the rapper’s mouth, anticipation building with each stroke of his finger. “I need you, please,” he begs. “Fuck me now!”

Chanyeol didn’t need to be told twice, abruptly pulling his fingers out. Kyungsoo whines at the loss, ass clenching at emptiness. The taller male reaches for the tub of Vaseline again, fully intent to coat his dick to make he doesn’t hurt Kyungsoo, only to be stopped by the singer before his hand can get to work.

His curiosity piques when Kyungsoo pulls him to lie back down as he shuffles into position. His eyes are trained on the small boy’s every move, waiting for what’s next. He hopes and he’s duly rewarded when luscious lips wrap around the head of his aching member, tongue swiping at the pre-cum. How many times did he dream of Kyungsoo giving him head? How many times did he jerk off to the thought of those doe eyes staring up at him as he fucks right into his mouth?

Chanyeol throws an arm over his mouth, stifling a moan as Kyungsoo bobs his head in a steady pace. He watches intently, mesmerized at how good it looks to see his cock disappearing into the other’s mouth. He lets go of all pretenses when Kyungsoo starts to deepthroat him, moaning loudly as his eyes roll. And as much as he wanted him to keep going, there’s only so much Chanyeol can take.

He tugs at Kyungsoo’s hair, pulling his cock out of that delectable mouth, manhandling the smaller male back beneath him. “Enough,” he growls. “If I’m gonna cum, I’m doing it inside you.”

Shivers travel up Kyungsoo’s spine at the forcefulness, more heat pooling at his groin. Chanyeol settles between his thighs, knees prying his legs apart. He grabs at them, keeping himself spread open enough for the other as Chanyeol strokes lotion onto his length.

The first push was heaven, both sighing at finally feeling each other completely. Chanyeol moves inch by agonizing inch until he bottoms out, hips flush against Kyungsoo’s ass. He peppers kisses along the singer’s jaw, waiting for the other to get accustomed to his size. When Kyungsoo pushes his ass up, he knew it was time.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” Chanyeol whispers as he slowly pulls back.

There’s a glint in his eyes that tells Kyungsoo he’s in for it, and his body thrums in excitement for what’s in store. For all the times Chanyeol had dreamed of this moment, nothing beats the feeling of making them all come true.

He thrusts back in, hard and deep, pushing Kyungsoo’s body up the bed. He sets an unforgiving pace as his cock pistons in and out of the smaller boy’s tight hole.

“So fucking good,” he growls, a mantra emphasizing each thrust. “You like that? Tell me how I make you feel.”

Kyungsoo feels overwhelmed at all the sensations. The thin sheen of sweat on his skin, the bruising grip on his waist, Chanyeol completely filling him. “You feel so good inside me,” he gasps out. “So big, so hard.”

The praise, however stilted, fuels Chanyeol to add more power to his thrusts. “You like it when I fuck you like this, huh? My cock fills you up so good, right? This ass is only for me. You’re mine.”

Kyungsoo can only moan in response, completely giving his body up to all of Chanyeol’s ministrations. He can feel the heat become unbearable, one hand reaching between their bodies to grip at his cock.

“Oh fuck, yes!” Chanyeol exclaims as he sees what the other’s doing. “Stroke yourself, baby. Let’s cum together.”

Kyungsoo times his strokes against the pace of Chanyeol’s thrusts, their movements stuttering as they struggle to chase release. He keens as he spills into his hands, trembling as the other continues to plow into him.

Seeing Kyungsoo fall apart leads to Chanyeol’s own undoing. One last hard thrust has him coating the smaller boy’s walls with his hot seed. They moan simultaneously as they reach their peaks together. Chanyeol continues to fuck into him, riding out his orgasm before collapsing.

Kyungsoo holds onto him, stroking at Chanyeol’s hair as they both struggle to catch their breaths. Chanyeol presses soft kisses to whatever patch of skin his mouth can reach, reveling in the euphoria. He tries to move after a few moments, only for Kyungsoo to tighten his grip.

“Let’s stay like this for a while,” he whispers. “Please.”

Chanyeol looks wary of crushing him, but relents when he expertly maneuvers their bodies, pulling Kyungsoo on top of him without his cock slipping out.

“How are you feeling?” he asks after a few moments.

Kyungsoo raises his head lazily off of Chanyeol’s chest, a smile of complete bliss directed at the taller male. “I’m good,” he says. “Never felt better.”

“You’ll probably hate me in the morning,” Chanyeol mumbles.

“I’ll hate the pain, but I can never hate you,” Kyungsoo interjects. “You were wonderful.”

They go quiet again, both just basking in the afterglow. After a long time of skirting around their feelings and finally figuring things out, all that was really left was for both of them to move forward.

“Most amazing sex of your entire life, right?”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help the burst of laughter. “Never change, Park Chanyeol. Always be mine.”


End file.
